1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention generally relates to insert molding and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for forming seals with a positive flash shut-off for the insert molding of liquid silicone rubber are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Curable silicone compositions are used in a variety of applications that range from the automotive industry to medical devices. In many cases, the silicone composition is coupled to a variety of substrates such as polymeric, metallic, or glass substrates. For instance, silicone compositions may be used as a coating or a laminate over a variety of components.
Typically, a component that is overmolded with silicone produces flash, or small, unwanted, excessive fragments of silicone on the molded component. The flash must be removed from the final product, which increases the number of steps in and cost of the manufacturing process. As such, an improved system, method and apparatus for manufacturing silicone-including articles would be desirable.